


You're on, Tate!

by Sefinh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefinh/pseuds/Sefinh
Summary: This is for yikeshereiam for the OTL Holiday Gift Exchange.I hope you like it!I'm about to put all the formatting into ao3, but I just wrapped up working on the majority of the project.There will be a slight addition to come.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: Thiam Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikeshereiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeshereiam/gifts).




	2. The start of something new




	3. Will wonders never cease?




	4. A challenge extended




	5. The morning after




	6. A sign of things to come




	7. A challenge accepted




	8. Disaster?




	9. New message received from: Theo




	10. Disaster averted?




	11. An offer




	12. A deal's a deal




	13. A walk to remember




	14. A walk not soon forgotten




	15. Diners, drive-ins, and dives




	16. Fun in the sun




	17. Arts, crafts, and costumes




	18. Christmas is coming




	19. Into the white




	20. A toast!




	21. Whoa! We're halfway there!




	22. An offer redux




	23. A response

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
